


How To Be Yours?

by grey_z24



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Chef!Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Gemma Anne and Robin, Mention of Lottie - Freeform, Strangers to Friends, a little bit of angst but with happy ending, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of Jay and Dan, sales agent!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_z24/pseuds/grey_z24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry: Hi.</p><p>Louis: Hi.</p><p>Harry: What are you doing here?</p><p>Louis: You wanted tea right?</p><p>Louis is carefully holding two cups of takeaway tea in his small hands.</p><p>Harry: Yeah.</p><p>Louis: You also said, that whoever brings you tea tonight, you will love that person forever.</p><p>Harry: Yes.</p><p>Louis hands the tea to Harry. Harry took the tea, blushing and full on smile.</p><p>Louis: Are you ready to love me forever now?</p><p>Harry: Okay.</p><p>Louis: Okay?</p><p>Harry: Okay. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Or  Louis and Harry met during a Chinese New Year and everything went from there. Life may bring them challenges but love prevails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> This is my second attempt to write a Larry fic. My first one is still on-going and I am kind of experiencing a writer's block with that one, so I hope that this one, I get to finish early.
> 
> Hope that you will love this as much as you loved the first one.
> 
> I am not really familiar with UK setting so I'm writing this in a US setting instead. Also, if I have written bits of information wrong, please don't hold it against me. This is pure fiction. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> DO NOT COPY THIS STORY PLEASE.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> If you want to translate it, please let me know first. Thanks.
> 
> Kudos is highly appreciated. You can comment too if you like. 
> 
> Alright. Here we go. 
> 
> xxx

 

 

 

_"I'm letting you choose your dream."_

 

 

* * *

 

"Gong Hei Fat Choi New York City!" 

 

Niall, Harry, and Zayn shouted amongst the other Chinese people in Chinatown to celebrate the Chinese New Year. 

 

There were lots of activities, dancing dragons, fireworks and of course street food, which Niall was so happy about. 

 

Zayn and Niall teased Harry for not dating and getting laid. They claim that he is missing out. Harry just shrugged and laughed about it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Liam and Louis were meeting Nick in Chinatown for his birthday. Nick learned of this cool bar that he wanted to go so bad so it was decided that they meet there.

 

"You should be dating mate. What's there to lose. You're successful. Your good looking. You have the greatest bum, not saying it in a gay way, but, seriously Lou. You should be dating and getting laid." Liam was telling all these to Louis as they were walking amongst the crowd in Chinatown looking for the bar that Nick claims to be cool.

 

Liam spotted Nick and excused himself to go fetch him. Louis however, spotted someone from afar. Tall, lean, muscled but not those big bulky types, chocolate brown curls that are securely tucked in placed by a bandana. The guy looks younger and really fit. Pretty to be exact. He was smiling and laughing with his friend and he has dimples. One of Louis' weakness. Fucking dimples. It's already a sin that this guy is a walking sex on legs, but to top it off with fucking dimples and curls, damn! Plus the guy was wearing a see through black sheer dress shirt and it was unbuttoned midway down his torso. God. Somebody kill him now, Louis thought.

 

The guy may have sensed Louis looking and so he look at Louis and smiled. Louis returned the gesture and nodded. He was startled back to his senses when Liam came back with Nick. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

They went to this bar called 169 Bar. It was crowded. Loud. Louis can already smell the alcohol and sweat and a faint sex smell just by standing at the doorway.

 

They immediately headed to the bar to grab some drinks before going to their respective booth. 

 

"So, Louis, see anyone interesting yet?" asked Liam.

 

"No, not yet." He answered. But as soon as he did, he saw Harry and his friends on the other side of the bar seated also at their respective booth. He was staring at Harry and he can't help but smile every time the boy laughs. He was so intrigued by him. So, he did the one thing he should have done earlier, asked his friends.

 

"Do you know who that is?" 

 

Liam and Nick followed his gaze and saw three people from across them. 

 

"Which one mate?" Liam asked.

 

"The curly headed one," Louis answered with no hesitation.

 

"I don't know who that is, but I do know the other two who's with him," Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Cmon let's go say hi." He continued.

 

Louis didn't oppose to that. 

 

"Lads!" Nick greeted them.

 

"Nick! Happy birthday, mate! Didn't know you'd be here." Niall gestured for a hug. Zayn also shook his hand and greeted him.

 

"Lads I'd like to introduce you friends. These are Louis and Liam. Guys, this are Niall, Zayn, and.." 

 

"H-Harry." He introduced himself. Louis shook his hand and there was an immediate spark when their hands meet. They smiled and Louis was certain Harry blushed.

 

"So, uh, Harry, I'll leave Louis to you ok. You take good care of him, alright. Have fun boys!" Nick gestured for Niall, Zayn, and Liam to follow him and leave the other two to get acquainted. 

 

"So," They both uttered at the same time which made them laugh. Louis really was trying so hard not to poke the craters on Harry's face.

 

"Drinks?" Louis asked. Harry nodded.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Louis ordered them both pints and nachos. "Sorry, it's a bit loud." 

 

"Well, we are in a club after all," Harry said smiling.

 

"Right, right. So, um, is this okay, us talking I mean. No one will come and punch me whilst we're talking yeah?" Louis asked.

 

Harry let out a bark-like laugh that made Louis laugh as well. "Are you asking me if I have a boyfriend?" Harry asked in a flirty and cheeky way.

 

"Well, do you?" Asked him back with the same tone.

 

Harry shook his head and smiled. They talked and laughed all night. Harry learned that Louis is a salesman for imported chandeliers. Louis learned that Harry is a cook and a baker and co-owns a small cafe with his friends, including Niall and Zayn. 

 

A familiar song came and Harry was excited about it. He asked Louis to go dance with him but Louis refuse saying that he can't dance. Harry proceeded to the dance floor and danced the night away. Louis was staring at Harry. He was so attracted to him and he doesn't know why. Well, he does but, whatever. He chugged his remaining beer and went dancing, with Harry. 

 

"I thought you can't dance."

 

"I'm here now aren't I?" 

 

Both were sweaty and grinding on each other. Harry's back was pressed against Louis front. Louis was trying his very best not to get a boner at this time. He kept a mantra of _dontgetharddontgethard_ in his head. When Harry turned around and was now grinding on his thigh, Louis was for sure sporting a semi. He doesn't care if Harry felt it. The music changed into something much slower. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Liam called out for them saying that it's time to go.

 

"So, lads, I'm heading home now ok. You both gonna be okay?" Liam asked Harry and Louis.

 

"Yeah, mate we're good. Are you okay to drive? " Louis asked Liam with a concerned face.

 

"Yeah Lou, don't worry. You bot go home safely okay." Liam waved them both goodbye.

 

"So, Harry, how are you getting home?" Lous asked.

 

"I'll take the cab." 

 

"What? No. I won't let you. I'll take you home, c'mon. Please?" 

 

"Okay." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Alright, um, thanks for the ride Lou." 

 

"No worries mate." 

 

Harry was hesitant to go out of the car yet. Louis can sense that Harry doesn't want the night to end just yet. He was feeling the same but he just didn't want to be obvious.

 

"Do you want to come in. I can make us some tea. I mean, you need to sober up a little bit." Harry offered.

 

"Um, it's okay." 

 

Harry wasn't sure what Louis meant so he asked, "okay as in yes, or ok as in no thanks?" 

 

"Um, ok as in, next time maybe." 

 

"Oh. Ok. Well, thanks again for the ride. Guess I'll see you around then." Harry didn't want to show the disappointment as he got off the car. Hoping that Louis didn't notice.

 

But Louis did notice. He saw how Harry's face fell before saying goodbye. So he did what any normal person would do. He got out of the car before Harry opened the door to his flat and asked, "Do you have Yorkshire?" Harry turned around and gave him a big smile. 

 

Harry ushered Louis to his bedroom with a cup of tea in hand. 

 

"I'll just go change. Be right back. Don't go anywhere and drink your tea Lou before it gets cold." Harry quickly went to the bathroom to change. 

 

When Harry came back he was only wearing a plain white shirt and black boxers. Louis' eyes widen and tried his best not to look any further below Harry's waist. But he did, however, notice how long Harry's legs were. 

 

Harry sat beside Louis on the bed. They were silent for a minute and then, "hi" Harry said.

 

"Hi," Louis said back.

 

"I'm Harry." He reached out for Louis' hand to shake but instead Louis kissed his knuckles and said, "you are so pretty." 

 

Harry blushed and ducked his head. When he look up again, meeting Louis blue eyes, he said, "Nah, I'm just charming." 

 

"Modest too." Louis teased and Harry giggled. Fuck. Jeez. Harry actually giggled. Harry will be the death of him, Louis thought.

 

Louis moved closer to Harry. They were so close that Louis can feel Harry's breath on his face. Louis tilted Harry's jaw and was about to kiss him when there were noises coming from the other side of the room. Harry's flatmates were apparently having a go themselves. Laughter, giggles, and shrieks were heard.

 

"Sorry. Flatmates. Hold on." Harry said. Then he banged on the wall and yelled, "Zayn, Perrie! You're not the only people in the flat you know." 

 

"Oops! Sorry H." Perrie called out.

 

Louis and Harry have seated awkwardly again. 

 

Harry made the move this time, "so, where were we?" He asked as he was moving closer and closer to Louis. Louis faced Harry and cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him but, another loud noise was heard yet again from another side of the wall. 

 

Harry sighed and smiled apologetically. "Hold on." He said.

 

Harry stood up and banged his fist on the wall and yelled, "Niall! Keep it down please!" 

 

"Sorry Harry. Didn't know you're still awake." Niall answered and lowered the volume of the telly.

 

"Harry turned to look at Louis who was caught staring at Harry's bum. He smirked and asked, "are you hungry? I can make you something." 

 

Louis smiled and nodded, "yeah, sure. I can eat." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They went down to the kitchen. Louis was perched on the counter top while waiting for Harry to finish his sandwich. Harry handed the sandwich and Louis took the first bite. "Haz, this is good. What did you put in this?" He asked enthusiastically.

 

"Oh, nothing special, just some leftover ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, oh and my secret sauce," Harry answered and a slight smug on his face.

 

Louis smiled. "You should sell this" Harry raised an eyebrow. "No seriously, you should consider. This is the best sandwich I had. I mean, you work at a cafe, maybe you can add this to your menu. People on the go would love this." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

After Louis had his fill, they proceeded back to Harry's room. They laid on the bed and started talking. They talked about each others' family and friends. How was it growing up? How they came out, and all other stuff. 

 

Louis told Harry that he was the King of Pranks during his high school days. He and Nick used to pranks their fellow student and professors as well. Thankfully they were not caught and didn't get suspended.

 

"Good thing I'm matured now." Louis finally said after being silent for a while.

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow implying Louis to elaborate.

 

"I mean, I am more matured in my decisions. I work hard. I focus on my career. I save money now than spending it." He expounded.

 

"Hmm. You're a Choice B then." 

 

"The fuck is a Choice B, Harold?" Louis asked laughing.

 

Harry snorted and explained. "Niall once told me that there are only two types of people. 1. Choice A, someone who chooses love over career; and 2. Choice B which is the opposite, someone who chooses career over love. If you'll ask me, I personally will choose love over career." 

 

Louis pondered on what Harry said. "Yeah, I guess I am Choice B now. But maybe one day, when I meet the right guy, I will eventually be Choice A." 

 

They fell silent and stared at each other, smiling.

 

:Alright, curly, that's enough talk for tonight. Let's go to sleep." 

 

"Ok Lou. Good night." 

 

"Good night Haz." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next day as they were coming down the stairs and into the hallway, they stopped midway as they were met by four pairs of eyes. Niall, Zayn, Perrie, and Leigh-Anne were all in the kitchen. Everyone was just staring at them and were giving Harry a knowing look. Harry just rolled his eyes and then introduced them all to Louis.

 

Harry walk Louis out after the brief introduction. 

 

"So, um, I had fun last night." 

 

"Me too," Harry said with a big grin on his face.

 

"I, um, I, better go. Nice meeting you all. Bye." Louis bid Harry's friends goodbye. 

 

"Bye Lou. Drive safe." 

 

Bye Haz." Louis waved goodbye and left.

 

As he turned around and walked back to the kitchen, Niall and Leigh-Anne were laughing and Zayn was smirking. Perrie was just smiling fondly at Harry.

 

"So, you had fun last night eh H?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows while asking.

 

Harry shoved him off, "Shut up. Nothing happened." 

 

They were not convinced. They all just laughed and Harry can't help but join them. He needed new friends.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Louis had a presentation that day for some very important investors. Surprisingly, and luck may be on his side, he was able to close a deal. His boss was so proud of him. Liam and Nick were too.

 

"Lou, you are so good  at this. The only missing part is.." Liam gestured a heart shape over his chest. " Boyfriend. You need love mate." Nick was nodding in agreement.

 

Louis reached for his phone and typed a message to Harry. "When do I get to see this cafe of yours?"  Liam stole a glance down the phone and saw Harry as the recipient of the said message. He flicked Louis' ears and startled the guy of his trance "I knew it. Are you still dating that fit bloke in Chinatown ei? That curly haired lad. WHat's his name? Harry was it?" 

 

Louis just smiled and blushed after hearing Harry's name.

 

Harry phone pinged and alerted him of a new message from Louis asking when he can see the cafe. He typed in a reply, "tonight. xx"  

 

He wasn't too sure about the two xx but what the hell. A reply came in instantaneously, "see you later then :) " 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Harry and Louis arrived at the cafe. As they entered, Perrie was the first one to notice. "Hi, Louis. Nice to see you again." Everyone else turned their head and greeted Harry and Louis. 

 

"Hey, mate didn't expect to see you here," Nial said.

 

"So, what brings you to this part of town?" Zayn asked.

 

"I was just showing Lou where we all work." Before Lou can open his mouth, Harry answered on his behalf.

 

"Oh shit. Harry, we are running low on supplies. Do you reckon you can go grocery shopping tomorrow?" Perrie asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it," Harry answered. 

 

"But, how will you manage, you can't borrow my car coz, I don't have it yet, it's still in the shop," Zayn informed him.

 

"Um, I can take you." Louis chimed in.

 

"What? No. Lou, it's fine. I can't ask you to do that." 

 

"Well, I am offering. Is that's okay with you?" Louis said.

 

"Fine. As long as you're sure." 

 

"I'm sure." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The next day they went grocery shopping. While shopping, they talked about their dreams and favorites and other bunch of fun stuff that they can think of. Both were growing closer and closer each day. They shop twice a month. Their grocery extravaganza progressed from weeks to months. From grocery shopping, to texting each very single day, to hanging out with just them two, they were so happy and was now attached to the hips. They were no longer Louis and Harry but rather LouisandHarry. If that made sense at all.

 

One night Louis was very busy at work and so they didn't get to plan anything to do. As Harry finished his shower, he checked his phone for messages. None. He understood as Louis is a busy man. Harry decided to open his twitter app and tweet something out of the blue.

 

 

> **@Harry_Styles:  Feels so great to have a nice warm shower after a long day. #Refreshed #Relaxed #FeelingPretty**
> 
>  

There was a notification of someone who replied. That someone was no less than, Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

> **@Louis_Tomlison: @Harry_Styles, #YouArePretty #NoJoke**

 

Harry tweeted something else. Trying to act like Louis' reply to his tweet was just a friendly banter.

 

 

> **@Harry_Styles: Chilly Friday Night. #CuddleWeather**

 

Louis tweeted something as well. 

 

 

> **@Louis_Tomlinson: Would be lovely to share a cuppa tea on this chilly night. #TeaAnyone #SharingIsCaring**

 

Harry laughed at Louis' tweet. So he tweeted something too.

 

> **@Harry_Styles:  Whoever brings me a cuppa tea, I will love you forever. #Waiting**

 

Perrie took the opportunity to comment, "Flirting on Twitter now ha?

 

After how many minutes of silence, Harry got a text from Louis saying, "Come outside please?: 

 

Harry gaped at his phone and hurriedly stumble to find a decent trouser.

 

What the... Louis is outside his flat holding two cups of tea in his tiny dainty hands.

 

"Um, hi, Lou. What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he slowly approached him.

 

"Hi."

 

"You said you wanted tea." 

 

"Yeah I did say that." 

 

"And you also said that you will love the person who brought you tea forever.

 

"That's right, I did say that."

 

Louis handed Harry his cup of tea and asked, "are you going to love me forever now?" 

 

"Okay," Harry answered immediately with no hesitation. Cheeks were a shade of pink.

 

"Okay?" Louis asked as he moved closer to Harry.

 

"Okay," Harry repeated the word. He ducked his head and smiled.

 

"So, do I get to kiss you now? Louis asked.

 

"Well, I don't know Louis. It's all up to you. I am actually yours now." Harry bit his lower lip as he said that. He also placed his cup on the small staircase to his front door.

 

Louis did the same and moved even closer to Harry. He wanted to kiss Harry ever since he first laid eyes on him. He cupped Harry's face and stand on his tip toes and closes the gap between them.

 

Harry's lips were soft and plump. Such gorgeous lips to not stop kissing and .. oh shut up Lou. Don't think like that. The kiss was so sweet and electrifying. This was more than he imagined it would be. He did not want to stop kissing Harry but they need to breathe. AS they parted, Harry pressed his forehead on Louis' and smiled. He looks up to the sky and said, "this is proper romantic. Sharing our first kiss under a sky full of stars. So beautiful." 

 

"Just like you," Louis said. Harry laughed and hugged Louis so tight. 

 

"I love you Haz." His eyes went wide as he realizes what he just said. He looks at Harry and apologized, "I..I'm so sorry Haz, I didn't mean to,,," 

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry cut him short and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

 

Well, that was it. They are now officially dating. Boyfriends. They stared into each others' eyes for quite some time, smiling, taking it all in. They were in love.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. Sorry if it was short. I was having trouble with my laptop and internet connection so I didn't put too many details into the story. 
> 
> I'm not promising anything with regards to the next chapter, but let's just see how it goes. 
> 
> Okay, now, this is chapter 2. Have fun.
> 
> Don't forget to give me love/kudos. Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Do Not Copy This Story Please ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 
> 
> All the love, Nina. xx

 

 

Harry and Louis were dating for a few months now. Both were busy with their respective careers as well. They always make sure that no matter how busy they are, they find time for each other.

 

One day, Harry and Niall were in the kitchen, doing what cooks and bakers do. Zayn and Perrie were off that day but decided to drop by and have a chat. Leigh-Anne was working with Harry and Niall. They were all gathered in one booth as the cafe was not that busy, when they heard the bell chimed and the door opened, just to reveal a guy they were not expecting at all. Harry of all of them was shocked. Niall, apparently, knew the guy and invited him to stop by the cafe anytime; and so the guy did.

 

"Chef Michael Chernow! Weren't expecting you to show up." Niall exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, well, you said to drop by if I needed to unwind. So, here I am." The chef said smugly.

 

"That's great. Oh, let me introduce you to my co-owner, Harry!? Haz!!" Niall was calling Harry over as he was still shocked by the sudden appearance of the said chef.

 

Harry, has a huge crush on chef Michael. All his friends knew it. Being shock might be an understatement then. Chef Michael is one of the owners of the famous restaurant in New York, The Meatballs Shop. Niall introduced the chef to everybody and shook their hands.

 

"So, what's good to eat here?" Chef Michael asked.

 

"Have a seat chef. We'll whip up something good for you. Leigh-Anne, give Chef Michael some drink please." Niall said as he was pushing Harry back to the kitchen.

 

Harry was panicking. Like seriously panicking. He needs to call Louis. He needs his Louis.

 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

 

Louis was in the middle of an important meeting but he answered the call after 3 rings. "Sorry. Excuse me but I have to take this call." He said.

 

"Haz, what's up babe?" Louis asked as he answered the call.

 

"Lou, I can't do this. He's here. He's fucking here." Harry was panicky saying. He was panting.

 

"Who is there Haz?" Louis asked concernedly.

 

"Fucking Chef Michael Chernow, that's who. He came here. In my cafe. Fuck. Lou.. I.. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can cook. What if he doesn't like the food? Can't do this Louis."

 

"Harry. Haz. Babe, you can do it ok. Just breath love. Inhale. Exhale. Cmon. Do it with me. Inhale..Exhale." Louis instructed Harry just to calm him down. Louis knows how to calm Harry down every time he has a panic attack.

 

"Good now love?" He asked Harry.

 

"Yeah.. yeah, I think so. Thanks, Lou."

 

"Babe, you are the best cook I know. Your food is amazing. He will like it ok. Don't fret too much love." Louis pacified him.

 

"Ok Lou. Thank you. I have to go. I love you," Harry said.

 

"I love you to Haz. Bye." Harry tried to calm himself and whipped his signature dish. Hoping that Chef Michael will like it.

 

The food was served to chef Michael. He took his first bite of it. Harry was biting his lower lip in anticipation.

 

"This is really good." He said as he took another bite. "You know, I just opened a new branch of my restaurant. I am currently low on the kitchen staff. If you're interested let me know. There will be an interview of course and a trade test." Chef Michael was telling Harry directly.

 

Harry was not sure what it was so he asked, "Um, trade test?" 

 

"Yes, Harry. A trade test. Meaning, you cook something that will make me hire you." The chef explained and Harry nodded.

 

After Chef Michael left. They were all gathered again in the little corner of the cafe and Harry's friends were encouraging him to consider the offer.

 

Louis came in and Harry rushed into him and gave him a hug. 

 

"So, what did I miss?" Louis asked.

 

"Well, Harry here was offered a job in The Meatballs Shop by Chef Michael. But Harry is refusing to do it." Perrie told Louis.

 

"What? Haz, why not? It's a great opportunity." Louis said.

 

"Pfft. Lou, that is a high-end restaurant. What do I know? I only cook home-made foods and some baking. It's not enough to showcase in a high ranking restaurant. I can't do it." 

 

"Why are you being like this? You know you are amazing at what you do. Surely you can come up with something that will wow him and hire you. Plus he'd be a dick if he didn't." Louis said.

 

"Hmm. Yeah." Niall agreed. The others nodded in agreement as well.

 

Harry didn't answer so Louis continued, "Haz, you are amazing ok. What's the worst that could happen? If you don't get through then we'll go drinking and forget about it and move on. We are here for you. I am here. I will support you in every step of the way. We have to prepare. I'll help you research anything that is needed. I will even clear my weekend schedule for that. I'll help you." 

 

Harry seemed convinced and he smiled and kiss Louis on the cheek. He really loves Louis. He loved that Louis will do everything and anything for him. He feels lucky.

 

Louis was true to his word. He supported Harry all throughout. He was his personal food taster. "Hmm. It's good. This is what you cooked last time innit?" Louis asked, oblivious to the fact that Harry was cooking a different dish.

 

Harry pouted. "That was different Lou. It's not worth it. I can't do this." Harry was on the verge of crying but Louis pacified him and said, "Haz, no. Don't cry. Maybe you just need to have a taste of other food. C'mon, Let's go."

 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

 

"Just trust me okay," Louis said.

 

And so their journey begin. They went to every restaurant, cafes, and bakeries just to have a taste of their selected dishes. Harry was so happy that he get to do this, especially with Louis. He was happy that he was learning other things as well. They were also busy researching online for recipes that Harry can combine and make his own.

 

"Oh, my, God. Haz! This is it. This is your signature dish. This is what you'll serve at that restaurant. You nailed it loved." Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry's eyes went wide and had the biggest grin on his face. "Really Lou?"

 

"Yes, Haz. Trust me,"

 

 And so, Harry went to have a trade test at The Meatballs Shop with Chef Michael. He cooked his signature dish and plated it nicely. He was biting his lips when chef Michael was tasting it. It took three full bites for the chef to begin talking. "Well, Harry. I believe, you start on Monday. Congratulations!" 

 

Harry gasped and his face was beaming with joy and excitement. 

 

Louis came to pick him up after. They went straight home and celebrated. Everyone was happy and proud of Harry. Their friends were proper wasted and falling asleep on couches when Harry walked Louis to his car.

 

Harry hugged Louis from behind. "Thanks, Lou. Thank you so much." He said.

 

"Haz, stop. You've been thanking me, the whole day. It was all you. No need to thank me. I was just supporting you." 

 

"Exactly, that was it. You never gave up on me." Harry said.

 

They were silent for a moment when Harry spoke again as he was looking up to the sky. "You know, this can be more romantic if there were stars out tonight." 

 

Louis turned around and smirked. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

"Come with me. I'll show you something." Louis said.

 

"Where are you taking me, Lou? I'm not even properly dressed." 

 

"You don't need to. C'mon." 

 

Louis drove them to his office. They entered the showroom. All kinds of chandelier were hanging from the ceiling. Louis flicked the switch and the room was lighted with enough. Not too bright and not dark enough too. The crystal designs twinkle like stars. 

 

"Wow. This.. This is your workplace?" Harry asked wide eyed.

 

"Yup." Louis answered emphasizing the "p".

 

"This is amazing Lou. It's beautiful." 

 

"You wanted stars right, well, this is it. This is my way of giving you stars tonight." Louis shrugged.

 

Harry can't hep but blush and smile. They walked further down the room until they stopped at the very end. The lighting was just enough to create a romantic ambiance. 

 

"How do you do this Lou?" Harry asked.

 

"Well, I work here innit?" 

 

Harry giggled and shook his head, "No, I mean, how do you do this, to me? Why are you so good to me Lou?

 

Louis smiled and looked into Harry's eyes and said, "that's because I love you curly." 

 

Harry can't help but blush. He ducked his head and smiled. Louis tilted his chin and traced his thumb along Harry's jaw. Harry licked his lips and Louis did too. Louis ran his finger through Harry's curls and Harry leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Louis was licking his lips again and cupping his face. They looked into each other's eyes before closing the gap between them. The kiss was slow and passionate. Louis brushed his tongue on Harry's lower lip and Harry opened his mouth to allow Louis entrance. The kiss progressed from sweet and slow to hard and heated. Their tongues  were fighting for domination. Harry tasted beer and cake. It was so addictive. Louis thought that they can do this forever. He doesn't want to stop kissing Harry.

 

Then Harry pulled back to Louis' dismay. "I want to keep kissing you," Louis pouted.

 

Harry smirked and asked, "Are there CCTV's here?" His lips are now red and more plump than ever, after the rough and heated kiss.

 

Louis was still in dazed after the kiss and only answered "no".

 

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

 

"I work here remember," Louis answered.

 

"Prove it." 

 

Without hesitation, Louis started to undress himself. He took off his white and blue stripped shirt first. Harry was watching his every move. Harry's mouth went dry for a second and stared at Louis' chest. He traced a finger on Louis' chest tattoo. He runs his hands down Louis' torso and stops right above his belt. He locked eyes with Louis and Louis said, "Your turn."

 

Harry smirked and started to undress. He slowly unbuttons his shirt. Louis' eyes went wide when he saw Harry's tattoos. He has two bird tattoos on his upper chest and is that a fucking butterfly? Who does that? Well, Harry obviously. He poked at the butterfly and Harry laughed. "A butterfly, Harold. Really?" Then further down there were leaves of some sort. Louis can't believe it. He shook his head and smiled. He is in love with a dork, apparently.

 

"It's a moth, not a butterfly," Harry said.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. Harry stepped closer to press Louis back at the wall. Harry tilted Louis' chin and kissed him. This time, the kiss didn't start slow but rather rough and needy. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and ran his fingers through his favorite curls and tug it. Harry moaned with pleasure. Apparently, Harry liked it when his hair is being pulled. Louis stored that information to his memory. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' tiny waist while he started kissing Louis jaw and down to his neck and shoulder blades.

 

"Haz." Louis moaned. His jeans begin to tighten around his growing cock. He can feel Harry is getting hard too as the boy is grinding his thigh. He can feel himself dripping cum from his slit. He kissed Harry's lips again and fumbled on his belt buckle. Harry was doing the same. They were out of their trousers and in no time. They were left with only their boxers on.

 

Harry kissed Louis again and his thumb was forming circles on Louis' hips. His hands moved around the back and landed on Louis' perky bum. He gently squeezed it making Louis moan with delight. He brought his hand back to the front, reaching down palm Louis' bulge. Louis let out a heavy moan. "Hmmm, Harry." 

 

"Can I blow you?" Harry asked.

 

Louis was so turned on that he can't utter a word so he only nodded frantically.

 

Harry was down on his knees in an instant. Carefully peeling off Louis' boxer down to his ankle. Louis' cock spring out and hit his stomach. Harry caressed Louis' legs and going up to his thighs. "I wanted to do this since I laid eyes on you." He said. He wrapped his hand around Louis hard and fat cock. "Fuck." Harry wastes no time engulfing it with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he slides from the tip down the shaft. Louis moans, grasping a handful of Harry's hair and pulling it. Harry moan and it vibrated on Louis' cock. 

 

Harry braced his hands against Louis' thighs as he works up and down the length of his erection. He pulls his lips off to the tip, running his tongue around the head of Louis' cock before taking him down to the hilt once more. Harry feels the head nudge at the back of his throat, his gag reflex protesting slightly. He presses his tongue flat against the underside of Louis' dick, removing his mouth long enough to whisper, "Come for me, baby," wrapping a slender hand around the base and stroking it in time to the flicks of his tongue around the head. Louis lets out a low grunt, his thigh tensing under Louis' passive hand as he reaches his climax. Louis was cumming on Harry's hand. Harry stood up and grabbed his shirt and wiped his hand.

 

"Hey no. You'll ruin your shirt." Louis said.

 

"Don't worry about it Lou. It's just a shirt." He said and press a kiss on top of Louis' head.

 

Louis was still catching his breath then said, "it's your turn now." 

 

Harry just kissed him again and said, "Nah, it's fine babe. I already came in my pants." Giving Lou a wink as well.

 

Louis gasped, "that's hot. Thank you, Haz. That as amazing." He stood on his tip toes and kissed Harry's nose.

 

They put their clothes back on and went home. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

It was Harry's first day at The Meatballs Shop. He was so excited about it. It was also Halloween. It is expected that they will be busy. Chef Michael came inside the kitchen furious and yelling at them for being slow. Harry didn't expect that at all. He just kept on doing his job and carried on. 

 

Louis and their friends were all at the club. Dressed in cute and silly costumes. Dancing and drinking. Then Niall asked, "where's Harry?

 

"He texted me earlier saying that he might be a little late. Don't worry he'll come." Louis said. Niall shrugged and continued on partying. 

 

It was around 10:45PM and Harry was still at the restaurant. He kept on glancing at the kitchen clock wishing that they will end the day any time now.

 

"Do you have someplace to be tonight?" asked his colleague.

 

"I do actually. I have this Halloween party that I need to attend." He answered

 

"Well, don't let your hopes up. We're not going home just yet Princess." 

 

Harry sighed and continued working.

 

Louis's friends were already growing bored. Louis was getting worried. Where the fuck is Harry? He checked his phone but there's no message from him.

 

"Is Harry still coming? I wanna go home." Liam asked as he was preparing to stand up and leave.

 

"Hey, wait a second. Stay. Yes, Harry will be here any minute now. Just stay okay, please. Let's just drink some more and dance." Louis said and he texted Harry.

 

"It's normal for some restaurants to stay open till late especially on holidays like tonight," Perrie said. 

 

After some time, Harry showed up. "Lads! Sorry, I'm late." He pecked Louis on the lips. Their costume was adorable. Louis came in as a ranch and Harry came as a celery. They continued partying. They had fun. They always do. 

 

They were driving back home when Louis ask, "So how was your first day?"

 

"It's exhausting. All day we're in the kitchen standing and cooking. The only rest time I get is when I needed to go to the bathroom. Also, my travel hours is exhausting. I have to travel far to go to work and to come back home. It's tiring." Louis never heard Harry talk that fast and that much in one sitting. Maybe his boy is really tired, so he did what a good boyfriend must do. 

 

"So move in with me." 

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed with raised eyebrows.

 

"Well, think about it, your flat is too far from your workplace. Mine is nearer. You don't need to travel much. Plus you will get rested once your home because there's only me and you and not a bunch of other people. You are currently crowded in that flat you have. So, move in with me. It's more convenient that way." 

 

The thought of them being under one roof is exciting. "Are you serious?" Harry asked.

 

"Mmm. Yeah, I want you to move in with me." 

 

"Okay. Yeah,  let's do it." Harry said and smiled.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Weeks passed. Chef Michael had his moments again. This time, when he came inside the kitchen, furious, his anger was directed to Harry. Apparently, what Harry cooked was not good enough and the customer complained. Chef Michael was so furious that he was yelling and throwing things across the kitchen. 

 

"You fucking call this steak?! Look at it. You can't even manage to cook a simple steak!" 

 

Harry clenched his jaws and he wanted to cry but he hesitated. He did not want to show that he was weak. "I'm sorry, chef, I'll just make one again." He said.

 

"Well, what other option do you even have?! Stupid!" Then he walked out. 

 

The whole day after that incident, Harry kept his head down and busied himself with cooking. Even his colleague was telling him to go home but he insisted that he stay and finish the job. Louis came to pick him up that night and was worried because usually, Harry is already waiting outside when he arrives. So he went inside the restaurant and went straight to the kitchen. He found Harry still working on a dish even though the restaurant is closed.

 

"Haz?" He slowly approached Harry.

 

Harry didn't even greet him with his usual peck on the lips or a hug but instead kept his head down and continued on preparing the dish. Eyes glued to the kitchen table. He was slicing something then cut himself accidentally. He turned around as Louis abruptly approached him to check his wound.

 

"I'm fine Lou. It's nothing." He said. Back turned to Louis.

 

"Babe, let me see. Please?" 

 

"I said I'm fine Lou!" still not looking at Louis.

 

"No. Please let me see it." As Louis held Harry's hand to inspect the cut, Harry was full on crying on Louis' shoulder. 

 

"Hey, baby, what's wrong huh? What happened?" Louis asked but Harry just kept crying. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The following day, Louis went to speak with his boss. Their company is having a change in management and are giving employees the option to stay or leave with separation pay. Louis opted for the latter.

 

"Louis, I am not expecting you, of all people, to be leaving. You are one of our best sales agent in this company. What happened? Why the sudden change of plans?" His boss asked.

 

"Change of priorities." He said.

 

"Harry?" 

 

"He needs me more nowadays sir." Standing up, he shook his boss' hands and went home. 

 

He cooked dinner for both Harry and him and was excited for the new chapter in life. He wanted the relationship to be more domestic. He will support Harry all the way and give his undivided attention. 

 

Another chaotic day at the restaurant it seems. Currently, chef Michael was tasting the food that Kevin, Harry's workmate, made. 

 

"What the fuck is that? Did you not follow the exact recipe that I gave you?" Chef asked Kevin.

 

"I.I d-did chef," Kevin stuttered. 

 

"Bullshit. It doesn't taste anywhere near my recipe. You're getting on my nerves, Kevin. I think you should leave. Leave!" 

 

Harry was watching the scene in front of him and can no longer hold it in. "Chef, I tasted that same dish earlier and it was fine." 

 

Chef Michael narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Are you saying you're better than me now?" 

 

"No chef. What I'm saying is that we followed your recipe religiously. Now if you still have a problem with the taste or the procedure, then you do it yourself. You're too much. We're just wasting our time here. Instead of serving our customers with good food, what do we do? We're wasting our time feeding your ego!" Harry was so furious right now he wanted to punch the chef's face but he controlled his temper. 

 

"Really now? Well then, taste this and tell me. If I am wrong, Kevin stays but you go." 

 

Harry didn't hesitate and grabbed a spoon. "You're wrong. This dish is exactly the same as your fucking recipe." Then he walked out. 

 

Harry went home. Louis came running towards him for a kiss but stopped only to see that Harry is crying. "I answered my head chef back and then I left. I don't think I still have a job tomorrow. I'm sorry Lou. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

 

"Hazza, no. Hey, look at me. You did not disappoint me. On the contrary, you make me proud. Why? Because you stood up for yourself." Louis kissed Harry's forehead and let the boy cry on his shoulder.

 

After a while, the sobbing stops. "You're home early, and you cooked. What's the occasion?" Harry stated.

 

"Yeah. Um, I might not have a job as well." Louis answered sheepishly.

 

"What?! Why?"

 

"Our company is having a mangement change and they gave their employees options to stay or leave with a separation pay. I took the separation pay. It was good money. We can use it for important things. But, don't worry, first thing tomorrow I will go and look for a job. We'll be fine." Louis assured him.

 

 The next day Harry went to The Meatballs Shop to hand in his uniform. He didn't expect what happened next. 

 

"Oh, Harry. You're here. I summoned for you earlier." Chef Michael said.

 

"I came to hand in my uniform." 

 

"And may I aks why are you doing that?"

 

Harry frowned and answered, "because you fired me yesterday." 

 

Chef Michael snorted and said, "Harry, I did not fire you." 

 

Wait..what? Bewildered, Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't get it." 

 

"Harry, there are people in this world that are amazing at what they do and are talented enough but not all have the balls."

 

"Erm, balls?" 

 

"Look, you stood up for what you thought was right and that's exactly what I'm looking for in a new Sous Chef. That is, of course, you won't walk out on me again."

 

Harry was tongue tied and just blinked. Chef Michael walked towards the cupboard to retrieve a sous chef hat and gave it to Harry. "This is for you. Congratulations. You've earned it."

 

Harry was ecstatic. He cannot comprehend what just happened but he was so elated.

 

Back at Louis' flat, he waited until Louis came home to give the good news. When Louis walked in he acted as if nothing exciting happened. "Hi Lou, how was job hunting? He asked not giving away the excitement he is feeling.

 

"It was okay. I still have few interviews left so let's see what happens." Louis answered and sat down on the couch.

 

"Hmm. That's great." Harry said as he was putting his sous chef hat on. Louis noticed. "What's that?"

 

"This? Oh, it's nothing. I just got promoted!" Harry exclaimed.

 

Shocked Louis didn't know what to say at first. "What? Really? But I thought--"

 

"I know. Me too." Harry was smiling so much.

 

"Hey, but are you happy Haz, that you're staying?" 

 

"Yes, Lou. Very happy" Harry answered as he stood up, sat on Louis' lap and put the hat on Louis' head.

 

Louis smiled but the kind of smile that didn't reach the corner of his eyes, "Ok. Well, I'm happy for you." 

 

"Thanks, Lou." Harry kissed Louis and gave him a tight hug.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Harry is working as a sous chef for weeks now. He and Louis had plans tonight too. "Kevin, any update on Stella?" 

 

"No Haz, I haven't heard from her. She said earlier that she has the stomach flu.I don't think she'll show up for work anytime soon." 

 

 _Shit._ "Oh no." Harry looked at the time and he knows that Louis' work ended hours ago and he knows he won't be able to make it. 

 

"Why? Did you have plans tonight?" Kevin asked.

 

"Yeah, Louis and I planned on a date tonight but I don;t think I can make it anymore." 

 

"Go. Leave that. Go and call Louis now." And harry did as told. 

 

Louis was about to leave when his phone rang. "Lou, I'm sorry. I don't think I can make it tonight. Stella is sick and there's no one else to leave the restaurant to. Raincheck?" 

 

"Oh, um, yeah. Don't worry about it. We'll plan something next time. I'll see you later then."

 

"Ok. I'll see you. Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

Well, so much for date night Louis thought. So as not to waste the evening he decided to call Niall and Liam. They went for drinks at a local pub. 

 

"So, you are one with us now mate," Liam said. "Fellow singles, hanging out on fucking Valentines Day." 

 

Louis snorted at that. "So, you will be like one of those people with second wives or husbands who go on dates post-Valentine's Day," Niall stated.

 

Louis didn't pin on the idea and just drunk the night away.

 

Went he got home, Harry was still not there. So he showered and changed into his pajamas and went to bed; placing the bouquet of long-stemmed red roses on Harry's side of the bed.

 

When Harry eventually got home, Louis was dead to the world. He was fast asleep and lightly snoring. He noticed the bouquet and smiled fondly at the thought. He also felt guilty for missing on their date. He placed the roses in a vase and changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He kissed Louis cheeks good night, lifted Louis arms to tuck himself under and fell asleep on Louis' chest. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next day. they decided to make up for the missed Valentine's Day date and go for lunch. AS they were driving down New York city and deciding where they want to eat, Harry got a text from Stella saying that he's needed in the restaurant at 4pm. 

 

"Lou, where are having lunch?" Harry asked.

 

"I'm thinking we go to this new Italian restaurant. I really wanted to try their new specialty." Louis said.

 

"Why? That's too far." 

 

Louis sighed and asked, "So where do you want to eat then?" 

 

"You decide," Harry said.

 

"I already told you where I wanted to go but you didn't want to." 

 

"Lou, please just decide already ok, I still have a 4pm work today. We're short on staff because Kevin is on leave so I'm filling in," Harry said.

 

"Wow. Other people can get to have a leave but you can't?" 

 

"Lou-"

 

"We don't get to spend time with other that much anymore and when we do your time is divided and you're always in a hurry. Haz, I know you're busy and I know how weird your work time is, but I just wish that when its, Louis time, it should be Louis' time." 

 

Harry looked at Louis sadly and reached out to hold his free hand. "I'm sorry, Lou." 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. Let's just have lunch." 

 

Harry realized that they have been slacking on their time together. He needs to change that.

 

That evening, at the restaurant, Chef Michael was checking inventories and caught up with Harry. "Oh Harry, next week I won't be here for a day. I will be attending a conference out of town so I'm leaving you in charge, okay?" 

 

"Sure thing Chef. May I asked when this is?" 

 

"On Thursday." 

 

"Thursday." He repeated.

 

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Chef asked.

 

"Thursday is my off day." Everyone looked at Harry when he said that.

 

Chef Michael shrugged, "So?"

 

"I'm sorry, chef but that day is already reserved for personal matters." 

 

"What do you want me to do Harry, leave the restaurant under Kevin's care? You know this will affect my evaluation on your performance right?" 

 

"Yes, chef I know, but I'm sorry I can't miss that day. I'll just make up for other days."

 

Chef Michael's phone rang at that time so he was not able to answer Harry back. Harry was thankfull for that.

 

"Feisty!" Stella said.

 

"What is so important on that day that you can't simply miss it?" Kevin asked.

 

"Louis time," Harry said smugly. Earning him some giggles and some 'oohs' and 'aahs' from his workmates.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Thursday came and Harry and Louis are on a date. It felt like forever since they did this last.

 

"I missed this," Harry said whilst holding Louis's hand.

 

"Me too, Haz. Good thing I have you for myself today."

 

"Pfft. Of course. You said it yourself if it's Louis time, it's--

 

Louis' time." both said it at the same time.

 

"Chef Michael was asking me to mind the restaurant today but I said, no, it's Louis time." 

 

Louis snorted and shook his head. "I swear that guy fancy you." 

 

Harry laughed, "Louis, no! Besides, he's not my type. He's arrogant and so full of himself. I think that's the reason his wife left him." 

 

"No but seriously Haz, thank you for being here and spending time with me."

 

Harry smiled and look at Louis fondly, "No Lou, I should be the one thanking you; for everything that you've done for me. I could not have done this without you." Harry sealed it with a kiss. That night they made love and Louis slept with a smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So, that was Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos.
> 
> Love you guys, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love,  
> Nina. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So here's the final chapter. 
> 
> Kudos is appreciated.
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> Here we go.
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ DO NOT COPY THIS STORY PLEASE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> All the love,  
> Nina xx

 

 

"Guys, what the hell?! I know we didn't expect 80 people today, but you think you can do it?" Chef Michael address everyone in the kitchen.

 

"Yes chef. No worries we can do it." Harry replied.

 

The restaurant was packed. They were serving dish after dish after dish. Harry was on the go. Never missing any orders. Plating everything nicely. Everything was perfect. Chef Michael was observing Harry and he admired Harry's hard work and dedication. So he did what's best. He gave Harry a promotion. 

 

Louis was out with Liam and Nick. They decided to catch up since Louis left his old company. 

 

"So, Lou", Nick said, "are you sure about this? I mean, your okay being an insurance agent?" 

 

"Well, it gets to pay the bills for now but of course I a stable job would be nice for me and Harry's future."  His phone buzzed alerting him of a new message from Harry saying that he should be home early as he has news.

 

Liam noticed his concerned face and asked, "Everything ok Lou?"

 

"No. Yeah, um, it's Harry. He wants me to go home early. Says he has news." 

 

"Maybe something important. Maybe he decided to just be your plain little house wife, um, husband, I mean." Liam gasped, "Maybe he's proposing" wide-eyed Louis blushed at the thought. Certainly, Harry would not do it, it's too soon. Or is it? 

 

When he reached home, he was greeted by Harry with his usual hug and kiss. What's new is he was immediately blindfolded to reveal a candle lit dinner, complete with red wine and rose petals scattered around the table.

 

"What's all these?" Louis asked surprised. Louis can still hear Liam in his thoughts saying that Harry might be proposing. He can't help but be nervous about it. 

 

"Lou, we are celebrating." Harry said.

 

"What are we celebrating love?" Louis asked. Louis heart was now beating so fast. Oh my God this is it. He's going to propose. 

 

"Well, you are now looking at the new Head Chef of the new branch of The Meatballs Shop", Harry exclaimed. Louis jaw fell down at that. He also felt his heart break into millions of pieces. It wasn't a proposal. Harry got promoted. That means, Harry will be spending even more less time with him, now being the new Head Chef. He pushed those thoughts away and faked a smile. 

 

Harry caught the disappointed look on Louis' face. "Lou, hey, you're not happy?" 

 

"No, no. I. Um. I am. I am happy for you Haz." He smiled 

 

"Mmm. Lou, you know I'm doing this for us right? This is for our future." Harry said and kissed him. Louis was happy but somehow he was also gutted of the idea of what their future might look like. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

After the surprise news, Harry and Louis already had a routine. Everyday Louis would get up early and go to work while Harry is still asleep. Harry will come back home late at night and Louis is already fast asleep. This went on for days and weeks. 

 

One day Louis came home early to find their bedroom a mess. Harry's clothes thrown everywhere, shoes scattered all around the floor. It's like Harry was having a hard time deciding on what to wear. He called out for Harry to ask about the mess and what the bloody fuck is going on.

 

"Harry." No answer. "Hazza?" He called out again.

 

Harry stormed out of the bathroom dressed nicely. "Lou, hey. I'm sorry I forgot to mention. We have this meeting with investors today and I'm running late. Don't bother with the mess. I'll clean it up later. Bye Lou. Love you." Harry kissed Louis good bye and hurriedly walked out of the flat leaving Louis to his thoughts and the mess. 

 

The next dy, Louis went to apply to one of the biggest company in NY. The Human Resource Manager was interviewing him. "Your credentials are good. You have a good track record in sales. But I must warn you, eventhough the compensation is high, this job requires full commitment and dedication for an employee to succeed." 

 

"Well,  ma'am, I believe experiences speaks for my level of commitment skills," Louis said.

 

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, why do you think we should hire you?" 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Louis was still awake when Harry came home earlier than usual, but he was complaining of being so tired. "Lou, I am so tired." As Harry lay on top of Louis' chest. "But talk, I wanna know what you did today. I'll listen." Harry continued.

 

"Haz, I got the job." Louis started.

 

"Mmm. Good. Good" Harry sleepily answered and turned his back and Louis spooned him.

 

"I seriously thought I won't get it you know. There were a lot of questions." Louis paused for a bit. "Let's celebrate Haz. Let's have dinner. What do you think?" No answer.

 

"Haz?" Louis nudged Harry only to find him asleep. So much for listening. Louis sighed and continued speaking, "The interviewer ask me why do I think they should hire me? So I said, well, ma'am this may sound cheesy, but, you know when you reach that point in life where you don't just think of yourself anymore but rather you think of a special someone that you like to spend your whole life with and you want to have a secured future? Well, I have that special someone, and he deserves to have a secured future with me." He paused and kissed Harry's shoulder. "You do Haz. You deserve a bright and secured future." He kissed Harry's shoulder once more and closed his eyes. His thought were full of him and Harry as he drifted to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The Meatballs Shop 5th year anniversary. Chef Michael introduced Harry to everyone as the new Head Chef of the soon to open new branch of The Meatballs Shop. Harry's parents came; even Gemma and her husband and kids who where living in California came to see him too. They were all proud of Harry's achievement. Of course, Louis and all their friends are there as well, always supporting him. Louis especially. He was always so proud of Harry. _His_ Harry. 

 

"I am so proud of you baby. The food is delish and this place is amazing." Anne said while hugging Harry tighly. "Thanks mum." 

 

"Proud of you baby bro." Gemma also congratulated him on his success. "Thanks Gem. Thank you guys for coming this means a lot." 

 

"Of course Harry. We wouldn't miss it for the world. We are all so proud of you. Don't you forget that." Robin said.

 

Louis was watching Harry all the way from his seat as Harry was talking and mingling with everyone. He was so proud. His heart can burst any moment from being so proud of his boy. Harry caught him staring, Louis smiled and mouthed an 'i love you'.

 

Harry smiled and mouthed an 'i love you too'. 

 

The night progressed and it was time to leave. Louis was waiting outside by his car as Harry and his family walked out with Chef Michael. 

"I hope you guys enjoyed the night and you can always come back and visit ok" Harry said.

 

"Of course we had fun tonight baby bro and we will definitely come back." Gemma saw Louis and called him over to join them.

 

"Congratulations again H. Chef Michael, thank you also for everything you have done for Harry. He wouldn't be where he is now if it wasn't for you." Gem said. Louis can't help but be gutted. He was the reason why Harry is where he is now, not this poof looking chef. Although it would be rude of him not to acknowledge the help this chef did for Harry but that's not the point. He just kept silent as Gemma continued talking, "I'm sorry mum and Robin had to leave early. They both have a big surgery to attend to tomorrow." 

 

"It's fine Gem. Don't worry about it." Harry said.

 

"Well, Chef Michael, thank you again. We had fun but we have to go now. We're heading back to LA early tomorrow. Good night everyone. Bye." Gemma bid her farewell.

 

"So, Harry, Louis, I'll see you guys at the after party ok. Laters." Chef Michael walked back inside.

 

"Lou, let's go to the after party. It'll be fun." Harry was obviously still hyped about tonight. Louis doesn't feel like it really. After what Gemma said. He felt betrayed in a way and he felt silly for even feeling that. "Y-you go ahead Haz. I'll just head home. Besides I have to be up early tomorrow." He said

 

Harry frowned, "Huh? Why? What do you have tomorrow?" Harry asked. 

 

"Work. I got the new job remember. I'm starting tomorrow Haz. I'm sure you just forgot." He answered sadly. Feeling his heart shatter. Obviously Harry wasn't listening last night when he told him about it. 

 

"No. Yeah. I-I mean. Um. I'll just grab my things and I'll--." 

 

"--no, no. It's fine Haz. You can stay. They need you here right?" Louis said in a sarcastic tone and Harry caught that but he just let it slip. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis, he was taken aback by Louis tone but he didn't push it. "Are you sure?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. I'll see later." Louis kissed Harry's cheek and walked away. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry was drying his hair and was about to get in bed when Louis came in. "I thought you said you were heading home because you need to be up early tomorrow. Where were you?" 

 

"Liam and Nick wanted to have drinks, so I said yes." He answered while taking his clothes off and get ready for bed.

 

"Mmm. You should've come with me then." 

 

"It's not my place to socialize anyway. I'll just feel out of place." Louis regrets what he said but it's too late now.

 

"Is that what you think I'm doing Louis? Only socializing? You could've have just told me you wanted to go out and have drinks with your friends instead of being there with me." 

 

"Harry, I'm tired. Let's just sleep." Louis was already getting into bed and settling himself under the covers.

 

"Tired? Hmm. Yeah I'm tired. You? Are you tired or drunk?" Harry was starting to get pissed now. He doesn't understand why Louis is acting like this. 

 

"Drunk. Are you happy now?" Louis answered back and rolling his eyes.

 

"Do you see me smiling? If you'll look at me you'll see I'm not." They were both silent before Harry talks again.

 

"Lou, do we have a problem? Talk to me please because I don't know what's going on in your head. Earlier you said you wanted to go home, then I came home and you're not here only to find out that you went drinking with your friends." 

 

"Haz, please can we drop this. Let's just sleep. " Louis wasn't giving in to Harry. He does not want to argue right now. 

 

"I don't get you Lou. Why are you being like this? I wanted you to be there with me earlier. You know how important this night was for me, but what did you do, you went drinking. Can't you give me a little support, that's all I'm asking." Harry was on the verge of crying now. He felt that Louis was not being supportive of him at all. He'd rather be with friends than be with him. 

 

"What the fuck?! What did you just say? Support!? You think I don't support you with your bloody career Haz?" Louis was now seating on bed and furious. Harry did not just accuse him of not being supportive. Hell no.

"I've been supporting you since day one. Tell me, when did I not fucking supported you?" Louis was getting pissed. He just wants to sleep and not argue. 

 

"Earlier!" Harry answered furiously as well.

 

"Enough! Just go to sleep Harry." 

 

"Fine!" 

 

Both were being stubborn and on the verge of crying. This was their first fight. This is also the first time they went to bed mad. Not a good sign Louis thought. Not a good sign at all.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next day Harry went to have lunch with Niall and Zayn. The three of them were not really talking despite the lack of interaction for months now. Harry was the first one to break the silence. "Lads, what's this? I don't like this awkward silence. What's wrong? Niall and Zayn look at each other in understanding. 

 

"I'm mad at you Harry." Niall said. Harry gasped. "I'm kidding. You should have seen your face Haz." Niall was laughing now as Zayn had a smirk on his face. Harry pouted at that.

 

"No but seriously H, we miss you. We haven't seen you or talked to you in a long time. Seems like your boyfriend is our new best friend now." Niall said and Zayn nodded.

 

"Hey no.. I-I'm sorry. It's just--You know I've been busy with work, being head chef and all. You know how demanding my boss gets and I don't want him to be disappointed in me you know. He got me here. The least I could do is be committed to my job. I'm thankful but at the same time I feel guilty for not spending enough time with you lots." Harry explained.

 

Zayn looked at Niall. "We know Harry. We know it's hard to juggle career life and social life. This is your dream. For me personally it's fine." Zayn said 

 

"Yeah Haz, it's fine. We do understand. We're your best friends and we'll support you all through out, but, maybe, the other part of your life is suffering, you know, your relationship with Louis. Remember Louis, your boyfriend." Niall told him in a manner that he knows Harry won't get offended.

 

Harry frowned, "Did- did he say something?" He asked.

 

Niall shook his head, "No. The guy doesn't have to say anything Haz. Just be careful okay, with life choices and priorities. Cause honesly mate, you, kind of, changed." 

 

Harry was left puzzled. This was not the kind of lunch date imagined. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Chef Michael and Harry were talking about plans for the new restaurant. Harry was suggesting different types of dishes that they can serve. Something new and exciting. He also had plans on adding something new to the menu but chef Michael interrupted him, "um, maybe you should shelf your plans for a little while Harry."

 

"Why?" Harry asked.

 

"Have you seen the reactions of the investors that I intorduced you to?" Harry nodded. He understood. "Tose people are very hard to please. And the only way to please them is to give them what they want, which is, credentials." Harry looked at him blinking. Nodding. urging him to continue.

 

"So, I was thinking that, I will send you to Paris for your apprenticeship--" Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. He can not believe this is happening. Paris? He is going to fucking Paris France for his apprenticeship, Is he dreaming right now? Somebody pinch him please.

 

"--I have a friend there who can help you and say a few good words to some people and you can work in some star restaurants. More or less, I'm thinking, two years." chef continued. 

 

_Well, shit._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry went home early and cooked dinner for Louis and himself. When Louis finally came home, he still gave his usual hug and peck on the lips that Louis gladly appreciated. 

 

"You're home early," Louis said. 

 

"Yeah, I, um, took off early today," Harry replied. "You should eat. I cooked dinner." He continued.

 

"How was your work today?" Louis was trying to ease the tension between them. 

 

"It was ok. Not that busy. Good thing Kevin and Stella were there or else I'll blow my head off." Harry said as he was setting up the table for dinner. Harry was nervous. He don't know how he'll tell Louis in an easy way about the aprenticeship in Paris. 

 

"I, um, also presented my plans to Chef Micheal but he turned it down for now, he said that I needed more experience. He said that, I am not yet credible under the eyes of the investors. 

 

"That's too bad," Louis said flatly.

 

"Yeah, um, that is why, chef Michael suggested that I should have an apprenticeship..... in Paris." Harry's back was turned from Louis when he said that. There was a long pause before Louis said something. 

 

_Wait..what?_

 

"Paris?" Louis was stunned. "Mmm, Paris," Harry said.

 

Louis cleared his throat, "um, for how long?" 

 

"Two years." Harry nervously replied.

 

"Two years." Louis could not believe this was happening. Harry will be out of the country for two fucking years. How is this happening? Why is this happening?

 

"Lou, babe, look at me. Are you not happy for me?" Harry asked

 

Louis snorted and sarcastically answered, "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? I am so fucking happy Haz." 

 

"Lou-" Harry tried to calm Louis down as he reached for his hand but Louis shoved his hand off. 

 

"What do you want Haz? What do you want from me huh? You want me to be happy? My boyfriend is leaving me for fucking two years. You expect me to be happy about that?" Louis was frantic and tried to step away from Harry.

 

"Lou, wait. Y-you can come with me." Harry said.

 

"Harry, I just started my new job. I can't possibly just take off and go with you." 

 

Harry nodded and sighed. :Okay. Alright. Um, I won't take it then. I'm not going to Paris." Harry said sadly.

 

"Good." Harry was taken aback by Louis' answer. He was trying not to cry. Harry tried his best to calm himself down. "What's for dinner?" Louis asked.

 

"Spaghetti bolognese." Harry went to fetch the bowl of spaghetti. Harry was serving Louis a plate of the dish when Louis saw him holding back his tears.

 

"What's now, Harry? I thought you said it's fine. What? You really want to go huh?" Louis asked

 

"No. No, I s-said I-i'm not going anymore." Harry was wiping off his tears on his cheeks.

 

"No. You want to go. You want to leave. Innit?" 

 

"I s-said I-I'm not going anymore ok. I-I'm not going because y-you don't w-want to. You don't w-want me to go r-right?" 

 

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Louis dropped his fork forcefully on the table. "You are so unfair. D'you know that?" Louis can no longer take it. This is it. This is where this ends. He can't take it anymore. He's tired. 

 

Harry scoffed at that and shook his head but stayed silent as he knows Louis wants to say something more.

 

"You are so unfair because you are the only one who gets to decide. You decide what to do. You decide on what offers to take. You only decide for yourself. How about me huh? Did you not care about what I might say? Did I not have a say to all these? Do you expect me to just follow you around all the time?" Louis was also crying now. He has no control of his emotions. He wants to tell Harry everything that he's been keeping to himself. 

 

"Wow. Just wow Louis. You think this was easy for me? You think I didn't know what this entails for us? Fuck. You think it's easy to choose between you and my career? Do you think it's easy huh Lou?" Louis kept quiet and just look at Harry.

 

"I am trying here Louis. I am trying so hard. Even my littlest time I have left I spend it with you. I don't know how much more sacrifices I can make but I'm trying Louis. I'm doing everything I can for this relationship to work. Don't fucking tell me it's easy cause it's not." Harry is now full in tears. 

 

"Everything? Really Harry? You're doing everything? Please be real for one second and think hat you just said. At the end of the day, isn't it that you choose your work over me? You choose you fucking dream over me." 

 

Harry gasped. "My dream?! _My_ dream, Louis? I thought it was _our_ dream. Now I know. Maybe you really don;t want this. Maybe you're just doing this because that is what is expected of you as my boyfriend. Maybe you're just doing this becau--

 

"--because I love you. I did everything, I did all that because I love you, Harry. Because that's what makes you happy right?" Harry was shocked at the words uttered by Louis. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Louis really did love him. 

 

Louis was crying his heart out when he said, "I gave you everything Haz. I gave you my time. I gave you my love. I gave you my whole self. I gave you everything but you left me with nothing. And i fucking hate that feeling. I'm done." Louis started walkign away and Harry hold him back. 

 

"Lou, no, wait. What do you mean you're done huh? What?... Let's talk about this please" Harry asked

 

"Harry stop. Let go of me." 

 

"No. No, Lou. Don't, please. Let's talk." Harry begged

 

"I thought I was enough, Harry. I thought I was your happiness....cause you were mine." Louis is sure his heart is broken into million pieces. He doesn't want to do this but he thinks it is needed. Harry needs to know his priorities in life and must know that his choices can affect people, people that he loves and loves him back. 

 

"A-are you breaking up with me Lou? If this is about Paris, then I won't go. Let's just forget that." Harry cupped Louis' face. He hates this. He hates what is happening to them. He hates that he made Louis cry. 

 

"Haz--"

 

"--no I'm not going. I won't go."

 

"Haz, listen to me. You have to go. You are going on that apprenticeship. If you won't go you'll end up resenting me. I don't think we have any other choice Haz. We need this. You have to chase your dreams. You have to go places. Maybe by then, you'll see me again. Maybe then you'll choose me." 

 

Harry shook his head frantically and was completely sobbing. Fat tears were streaming down his face. "But, I love you too much Lou. I love you so much." 

 

"I know, and I love you too Harry. That's why I'm letting you choose your dream. That's why I'm letting you go." Harry keeps on shaking his head in disagreement. 

 

"No...No. No...." Harry kept on repeating it. He hugged Louis for the last time. Louis let him as they both cried and until they can't anymore. They both loved each other so much but they know this has to end. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

**After Two Years**

 

"Louis, good job on the presentation earlier. You and your team brought a lot to this company these past years. _Stellar_ performance all around." His boss commended him.

 

"Thank you, sir." 

 

"Which is why you are not allowed for an OT this time. It's Christmas for fuck sake. Live a little, alright." His boss teased.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The new restaurant is finally opened. Harry being the head chef. He was so proud and happy of his achievements. He was grateful for everything. His family and friends all came to witness the opening.

 

"Lads, let's go." Harry heard Perrie say as he approached his friends at their table. 

 

"You're leaving?" He asked them.

 

"Yeah, Haz, sorry but we still have a Christmas party to go to and we have to change," Niall answered

 

"You can do it here. Bring your friends. I can offer you drinks. Just stay. I'll even close the restaurant late just for you." Harry tried to persuade them.

 

"Sorry, Haz, but we really have to go. Love you buddy!" They all bid him farewell and promised to call him tomorrow. He waved them good bye and as he was turning his back again to face the other customers, his family was next to leave.

 

"You're leaving too?" 

 

"Haz, baby, sorry but we have to. I have another scheduled operation tomorrow. Congratulations again." Anne said.

 

"Thanks for inviting us baby brother. I'll see you soon ok." Gemma hugged him and promised for another visit soon.

 

"Harry, congratulations. So proud of you. I love you son." Robin waved him good bye and they were gone. He watched them leave and he felt alone. He sighed and went back to mingle with other people. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Louis, Liam and Nick were at a pub. They are celebrating Louis' post birthday and christmas. A fit bloke was flirting with Harry but he was not giving into it. The guy finally left after being snobbed by him. Liam noticed and he approached Harry, "Lou, you okay? Look, you have to forget about you knwo who. Move on Lou." Nick was nodding in agreement. Louis knew better than to stay at this pub and get wasted so he excused himself and went home. 

 

Harry and Chef Michael were drinking wine after everyone has left. "Cheers." They both clinked their glasses and savored the exquisite taste of the wine. 

 

"You know I dreamt of this. That I'll have my own restaurant. And now I do. It's finally here. I got my dream." Harry said. He paused before continuing, "I'm so happy." He sighed and not even a tiniest smile was showing on his face.

 

"Mmm. I sense sarcasm. I thought you well." Chef Michael said with a smirk. 

 

"But you know, I realized, at the end of the day, all that's left is just me. Feeling empty." Chef Micheal just looked at him.

 

"I worked hard for this, you know that." He said with a fake laugh.

 

"Oh, I know. I know." Chef assured him.

 

"And in the process, I took people for granted. Some people left." Harry was looking out the window and sighed.

 

"Well, Harry, you know, you should have expected that. I mean, it comes with the job, it's uh, it's part of success." Chef told him.

 

"But, how do you deal with it?" Harry asked him.

 

Chef snickered, "Me? Mmm. I-I don't know. I guess, um, because I love my job so much, I uhm, i put everything else aside, or.. everything else, takes a back seat. Although consequences comes with a choice and i have to live with that. But you know, you, you can choose. Love or career. I-It's really up to you. It's whatever makes you happy Haz." 

 

"But why do I have to choice? Why can't I have both?" Harry asked.

 

"Well, you could. You can. It's just that...It's hard work. It's not gonna be easy. You have to make a lot of painful sacrifices. I mean, me, personally, I couldn't handle it. But then again, this is me. I can't speak for you Harry. I mean, who knows, right? 

 

Harry nodded, "You're definitely a Choice B."

 

"Hmm? Choice B?" 

 

Harry shook his head, "Nothing." 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry went to visit his mum and Robin for the remainder of the Christmas hols. They had dinner. They exchanged gifts. They had fun. They were happy. Harry can't help but think of what Louis might be doing now. Is he happy? What did he get his family for Christmas? What did he get for Christmas? He pushed those thoughts away and just focused on the now. 

 

Jay, Louis' mum and Dan went to visit Louis for Christmas holiday. Charlotte, his sister,  was not able to come as she was studying fashion abroad and got tied up. They had dinner and exchange of gifts. He was glad that his mum and Dan could be here with him now. But there was a missing piece in his life. He misses Harry. He miss him a lot.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**New Year's Eve**

 

Harry was running low on supplies so he went to buy some on this newly opened grocery near his place. He grabbed all that was needed. When he went to check out his items, he wasn;t expecting to his him. _Louis._

 

"Louis?" He turned around as he heard a familiar raspy, deep voice. He smiled and Harry did too. "Hi", Harry said.

 

"Hi," Louis answered. "Happy New Year." 

 

"Hap-Happy New Year," Harry replied. Damn Louis looked good. He wants so much to pulled him close and just kiss him. But he can't.

 

"How are you?" Louis asked.

 

"I-I'm good. You?" 

 

I'm good, yeah." Louis answered.

 

Well, this is awkward. 

 

"So, um, do you wanna grab something to drink or eat after this?" Harry asked him. Please say yes. Please say yes. He thought.

 

"Okay," Louis said.

 

They went to have a cuppa on this cute little cafe right next to the grocery shop. Both were still awkwardly staring and not knowing what to say to each other really. Louis broke the silence. 

 

"So, curly, how are you? I heard you're proper successful now. New restaurant and all. Also, I saw you in the magazine." 

 

Harry blushed at the pet name, "Nah, I'm still me. I'm not that successful. How about you Lou, still working at the same company?" He asked.

 

Louis let the nick name slip, "Yes, actually. I'm in line for a promotion, actually, this is the second time." 

 

"Wow. That's amazing Lou." Harry smiled.

 

They stayed silent again looking at each other, before Harry asked, "So, um, this is okay right, no one's going to punch me now that we're talking?" 

 

Louis smirked, "Are you asking me if I have a boyfriend?" He can't help but laugh. Remembering this was how they started. They both laughed. Then Louis continued, "um, I did try dating, but.." He avoided Harry's eyes when he said that.

 

"Lou, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything."

 

"That was a long time ago. Let's not talk about it anymore." 

 

"You're right. Let's-let's just forget it." 

 

"Oh, well, would you look at the time, I have to go Haz." Louis winced at the slip of the nick name but who cares. 

 

"Hey, Lou, um, are you free later tonight? Niall and the guys are having a post new year's party. You can come if you want to." Harry sounded hopeful but Louis did give in.

 

"My mum and her boyfriend Dan is actually here visiting. I'm actually having dinner with them tonight. So, um. Yeah."

 

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, that's --that's fine. Um, I'll see you around then." Harry said.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around. I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Haz." Louis stood up and waved Harry good bye. Harry, is once again, left alone. He sighed and walked out to his car. 

 

As Louis was walking towards his car, he kept thinking of what just happened. Was it real? He pinched himself. Ouch. Ha. Guess it was. It was nice seeing Harry again. He was still the same boy. Although his hair was now longer, but he was the same person. Seeing Harry again also brought back the pain. Which is why he didn't accept the invitation. Wait. Did Harry really invite him to a party? Oh God, "You're so stupid!" he scolded himself. For years he couldn't wait to see Harry and he coudn't wait to hug and kiss him. He had the perfect opportunity and he blew it. "Why? Why Lou?" He shook his head and drive off. 

 

When Harry was inside his car, he let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Seeing Louis made him all so jittery inside. God. But as he remember how Louis dismissed the conversation about the past, he was teary eyed. Louis doesn't want him anymore, he thought. He didn't even accepted the invitation to the party. Harry pouted and sighed. He pushed the thought away and drove home.

 

Louis and his mum and Dan were having dinner, as expected. They were talking about everything. He can see how in love his mum is. They were actually holding hand. Louis can't help but feel sad. He wishes he had that same love. He wishes he had Harry. 

 

Harry spend the first few hours of the New Year with his family. The kids were so excited of the fireworks. As he was watching Gemma and her husband with their kids, he wshed that he had that too. He wished that, when that happens, it was with the featherly haired boy that he fell in love with. 

 

Louis' mum and Dan went home after dinner. Louis was left alone in his flat and he was watching the fireworks display from his balcony. If only Harry was here, he thought. 

 

Harry was with his friends at the club for the post new year party. "I missed you guys," he said to them. 

 

"Hey stop. No drama tonight. Let's just have fun." Niall said.

 

"Alright, since we're all here, let's take a photo," Perrie announced. She posted it immediately on Instagram.

 

Harry was looking around and Niall noticed, "waiting for someone mate?" Harry just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

 

Louis, was browsing through his Instagram account when he saw the photo. They seem happy. He was the only one missing I suppose. He wants to be there. He wants to be with Harry. "Oh what the hell." he said and stood up and decided to go to the party instead.

 

Harry was getting a little tipsy after how many shots he took. Niall on the other had, being the irish bloke tht he is, seem normal and was laughed them for getting pissed with not much to drink yet. "Another round." he said. Harry was not having it. "No, I'm good mate. I don't want to start my new year being pissed drunk. I'm good." Niall was about to comment when something, or better yet, someone caught his eyes on the dance floor below them. It was Louis.

 

He smirked and turn around to face Harry and asked, "how about tea mate, do you want tea?" Harry seem confused at his friends' sudden change of beverage choice and just looked at him. Niall rolled his eyes and looked down at the dance floor. Everyone, including Harry followed his gaze and his eyes went wide; suddenly feeling sober. The club suddenly fell silent. All he could hear is his heart beating so loud. All he could see was the boy he fell in love with, his Louis. 

 

Niall pushed him towards the stairs. "Go get you boy Haz" Niall shouted and everyone cheered.

 

As Harry was walking down the stairs towards Louis, he can't help but have these flashbacks of when this same moment happened. 

 

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~  *Flashback*  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

_Louis is outside his flat holding two cups of tea in his tiny dainty hands._

_"Um, hi, Lou. What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he slowly approached him._

_"Hi."_

_"You said you wanted tea."_

_"Yeah I did say that."_

_"And you also said that you will love the person who brought you tea forever._

_"That's right, I did say that."_

_Louis handed Harry his cup of tea and asked, "are you going to love me forever now?"_

_"Okay," Harry answered immediately with no hesitation. Cheeks were a shade of pink._

_"Okay?" Louis asked as he moved closer to Harry._

_"Okay," Harry repeated the word. He ducked his head and smiled._

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~  *End of flashback*  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

"Lou-" Louis just shook his head. He ran his fingers though Harry's curls. He cupped Harry's face. He stood on tis tip toes and said, "I should have done this earlier." 

 

Louis closed the gap between them. They were kissing. He was kissing Harry right now. Right in the middle of the dance floor where everyone can see. He didn't care. He didn't care one bit. He was just happy that he gets to kiss his boy again. 

 

Their friends cheered from above them and Niall shouted, "Oi, love birds, no kissing on the dance floor. Get a room for fuck sake!" They laughed.

 

It was the perfect start of the new year. Happy New Year indeed. 

 

 

 

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was long. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. I wish you love the story as much as I so.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> I love you guys. 
> 
> Don't forget my kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the love,  
> Nina xx  
> Twitter: grey_z24


End file.
